


fever (One shot)

by Kaffyx



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaffyx/pseuds/Kaffyx
Summary: sometimes fever can get a side of you that nobody knows
Relationships: Leo Aiolia/Virgo Shaka
Kudos: 6





	fever (One shot)

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfic, Shaka is director of the sanctuary hospital  
> Lia helps his brother when he takes over when dad, Los sometimes takes office when Shion has things to do.  
> Shaka is in poor health  
> English is not my first language,sorry if you see mistakes

It was another day on the virgo estate. It was the sanctuary hospital and shaka was the director of it. He was always busy with this, even sometimes he doesn't sleep for days.

One day, Aiolia, who sometimes helped his brother with the sanctuary paperwork. Go to the hospital, because his brother need the hospital documents.

When Aiolia was about to enter the principal office, he heard it as someone coughed. He open the door and it was Shaka, he looks so pale and his cheeks were red.

—Shaka? you're ok? because I don't see you well— Aiolia approaches Shaka, he still read patient reports.  
—agh .. no. But I have to catch up andif I fall behind it will only be worse....for me. I try to do everything that is pending now and then I can be free— Aiolia looks worried at Shaka. How he was still working while he was clearly ill.

Aioria approached a drawer and pulls out a thermometer —Take, if it says you have 39 of fever, then you go to bed, but if you refuse I'll take you by force— He knew that denying it would come to nothing so he just obeyed. — Well, you don't have a 39 of fever , but YOU HAVE 40 OF FEVER!  
—Well, I have to continue. I can't keep putting this off anymore— Aiolia takes Shaka's hand.  
—I'll talk to my brother and we'll see a solution. You have to rest, you can't go on like this— takes shaka off of the office. Shaka didn't want to put up resistance because he knew perfectly well that he doesn't have the strength enough against to Aiolia and he did not feel so good to do it too.

when they left the hospital they both realized that it started to rain  
—It is a joke? I don't have an umbrella— Aiolia takes off his jacket and gives it to Shaka, also the hood. Shaka knew that Aiolia is kind, but he didn't think that Aiolia was that considered.

They arrived at Shaka's room but they were both soaked because the rain was getting worse as they advanced

—Go take a shower and then go to bed.——What about you?— Aiolia takes Shaka to the shower—I go later, you go first—— wait, ok. I go but don't push me. My clothes are in that drawer— Aiolia goes to the drawer while Shaka goes to the shower

Aiolia was looking for clothes for Shaka but he didn't know which one to choose, He just took out what hr thought was comfortable for Shaka. When he enters the bathroom, to leave his clothes close, he realizes that Shaka was already in the water.

—I leave your clothes here, Shaka— he was a little flushed but Aiolia realizes something —eh... are you okay?—   
— is that suddenly I felt shivers and my body feels something heavy— Look at Aiolia, who was behind him —can you help me to go out?

Aiolia's face turned completely red, but he react instantly to help Shaka —o-ok— He passes a towel to Shaka— Do you need help to dry yourself?.—  
— No, I think I can do that alone.— Aiolia passes another towel to Shaka, but he realized what he said. Why do I ask if I need help drying out? if he did, that would involve touching Shaka ... in many places ... At that moment he made a mental image of that situation.  
— what am I thinking ..  
—Eh? What happens? Did you say something?— Aiolia reacts when Shaka speaks to him.  
—What? no, nothing happens— he smiles in embarrassment, he doesn't really understand why that image passed through his head. Now he just wondered if Shaka's skin was soft.

—Well, go to the bathroom too. If you don't do it, you will also get sick— In that trying Aiolia remember that he was also soaked. —I don't think my clothes fit you so, I think you better go to your room and change there.—  
—You're right, I'm going to my room quickly.— He leaves and leaves Shaka alone.   
Shaka gives a sigh. —If he dried me up, he would probably touch my body ... just thinking about that embarrasses me ...—

Later Aiolia arrived at the room and take advantage of to tell his brother about Shaka. He told Aiolia not to worry and that he calls Saga to help him, but knowing his brother he called Shura because he knew that with Saga next to his brother he would do nothing all day.

Upon arrival, he realizes that Shaka is already in bed and looks like he was sleeping. Aiolia approached him to see his hair had dried, which was. Shaka didn't take long to sleep, apparently he was very tired after all. Aiolia sits next to him and sees him sleep. Shaka's face really is different from when he is meditating, he looks calmer. Aiolia, who looked at Shaka for a long time, couldn't stop staring. He had never taken the time to appreciate Shaka in this way.

Without thinking twice he brought his hand to the face of Shaka who was still pale and began to caress him gently. He felt like his cheeks were a little hot from the fever, but that didn't take away the fact that Shaka had very soft skin.

Aiolia wanted to kiss him but didn't want to wake him up, he saw Shaka hair and took a part of it. When he take it, he realize that Shaka's hair is soft too. He approaches him and kisses it. 

—How I would like to be like this forever. We never have the opportunity to talk, but the little I know of you, I like you a lot shaka. You really care about doing your job well and helping your hospital patients. You have even taught Shun many things so he can help in the hospital, giving him time as well. I'm sorry, Shaka, I didn't stop to think that maybe you needed help.— look the other way — I promise I will help you in whatever it is now on. I don't want to see you work again until you get sick. Not to mention that I can spend more time with you and get to know you better.—

—Don't you think I'm boring?— Aiolia looks at Shaka immediately.  
—Since when are you hearing?—.  
—I think since you started talking? I think I was even waking up— Now it's Shaka who looks at Aiolia.  
—I think you should keep sleeping, you still haven't recovered.— He approaches Shaka's face a little but realizes he has his eyes open, stopped to see silently that his eyes that were really beautiful, looked like heaven in summer.  
—What..happens..—  
—Nothing, I just realized that your eyes are really beautiful.— Shaka is surprised by what she says, I didn't expect Aiolia to be that direct.  
—Oh... well, answer my question. Don't you think I'm bored? —  
—No... of course not, of what I know about you, I think I like it very much. And now that I know a little more about you, I still like it.—

—... Then, stay as much as you want ... only afterwards do not complain that you get bored. Do not expect it to be as expressive as you, I am not like that.—  
—I know, but I also know that you are trying to change that part of yourself and I understand that it is difficult for you." That's why I like you, you strive to want to open up more to people, to us, isn't it?—  
—So why don't you come close to me if you think those things about me, I thought you didn't like me.—  
—I ... I thought I bothered you ...—  
—No... just that you confuse me a little, I didn't know how to respond every time you talked to me or tried to socialize. I felt like I was going to bore you—  
—Why do you think you're bored?—  
—Because they never invite me to something—  
—Hey? it's because you're always busy ... I guess we could ask you anyway ... I'm sorry—

There was an awkward silence in the room, Aiolia felt somewhat guilty because they left Shaka aside. I think he felt very lonely

—And yet you try to improve even though we haven't been very good to you.——No, I think that was why I wanted to change. I really wanted to look more like you, I like how you are sincere with how you feel. I wanted to be able to do those things because I feel that this way you are going to understand me more and you will not leave me aside anymore—  
Aiolia sighs — You're never going to accept that someone hurt you, right? not everything bad that happens is going to be because you did something wrong. Sometimes it just happens. People are going to hurt you too, but not because of things you do, sometimes they don't even realize that. It's not your fault that we turned you away, it was ours. I'm sorry Shaka, I really do. I promise you that from now on I will not leave you aside—  
—...Thanks.... I think so...—  
—oh wait, how you feel?—  
—A little better, just a little—  
—I think you're going to need medicine, I'm going for it.—  
—can you stay more time and..... caress me ... how were you doing—

again the room full of silence, but one very uncomfortable

—Hey ... wait, you were awake since ...—  
Aiolia seemed still confused. He tried to make his movements were sneaky so he cannot wake up the blond. Shaka just chuckled at seeing the other man. Lia's expression was funny to him. —Even if I am too sick, I've been always a light sleeper. I started to wake up when I felt your hand in my cheek, but didn't want to open my eyes...nobody had caressed me, so it was very nice—

Aiolia was thinking what Shaka said. Is he really not used to love? but hearing Shaka cough made him react —I think it would be better if I go for medicine, maybe that will help you.— The moment he gets up, Shaka takes him by the arm.

—Maybe it's the fever and I'm going crazy but ... I would like you to keep caressing me—  
—I can do it when I come back.— But Shaka still have him grab by the arm.—No .. I would like... it now ...please—  
Aiolia observes Shaka, he could not deny that Shaka looked adorable — okay, I will do it— he could not hold back blushing when he saw Shaka's face, provoked many sensations that he had not felt before.He brings his hand to Shaka's face and puts it on him.

Shaka takes a deep breath and puts his hand on top of Aiolia's. Feeling Aiolia's hand on his face so that the headache eased a little. He couldn't avoid smiling

Aiolia never stopped looking at Shaka and when he saw him smile, he brought his face close to him, but Shaka stopped him

—No ... I don't want to infect you—  
Aiolia removes Shaka's hand —Even if I get sick, I know you will be my personal nurse, right?— and without worrying about what Shaka said, he kisses him anyway. Furthermore, Shaka could not resist and let herself be carried away by Aiolia's kisses

While they kiss, Aiolia ran her hand under her clothes.—Should I be delirious for thinking that I like this?— Aiolia laughs at Shaka's comment—Maybe— He kisses his cheek and then goes down to his neck.

Aiolia's hands passed stroking Shaka's waists to his chest. They lift his shirt, exposing his chest to the air.

— Slowly ... you're a little rough.—  
— oh sorry —   
—Aiolia?—  
—yes?—   
Shaka move Aiolia away a little -- could you take off your shirt? I want ... to feel you ...—caresses Aiolia's face and piedo his hair —and I hug me...—

Aiolia did not think more than two seconds to do it. Shaka looked at Aiolia's body, he was very muscular. In comparison to him, he was very thin, he was the thinnest of all the gold saints; Shaka never really could make his body look like this, no matter when he tried, he never achieved physical strength like those of others; even Shun is stronger than he is physically

—what's going on? Don't tell me you feel bad for your body—Aiolia looks at Shaka  
—what's good about it? I get sick all the time, I get tired quickly ... I have no resistance compared to you-  
—But I like it, it feels so warm and soft -- pass your hand for Shaka's ribs —don't compare yourself with us, you could find a way to be strong and you became very strong your way —kiss his chest— and I really like that about you—  
—thanks... again— He strokes Aiolia's hair while Aiolia kisses his chest.

They hug and Shaka runs his hands over Aiolia's back, caressing him. While Aiolia was still kissing Shaka's body. Shaka felt more hot than he already felt for the fever with Aiolia's body and kisses, causing his legs to try to close, but Aiolia was among them

Aiolia brings his hands to Shaka's hips, but stopped and look at Shaka's entire body.  
—Aiolia...you are drooling—  
Aioria reacts and cleanses his mouth —Are you sure you want to continue? I do not know what..—It doesn't matter, go on. Whatever happens must happen—  
—ok...—

Aiolia begins to lower Shaka's pants, making him shake.  
—Are you ok?—  
—yes yes, just continue—  
Aiolia kept lowering Shaka's pants, staring down. Shaka had clinging his hand in the bedhead and the other the sheets, he felt his breathing was going faster. 

—It doesn't have to be soft, you know? Just be careful— Look at Shaka, he is surprised to accept it that easy. Under the closure of his pants and a little his socks. Raise Shaka's waist slightly, bringing his closer to him.

—Relax your hips, Shaka.— After that, Shaka felt something big enter him and then felt a mixture of pleasure and pain recessed his body. To avoid moaning loudly, he decided to clinging the sheets and headboard tightly.  
—you're good? did it hurt?—  
—Yes, but continue. I'm going to get used to this—  
—ok...—

They were like this for a long time, until both were exhausted. Shaka insisted Aiolia to sleep with him, he could not refuse

Upon waking, Shaka felt something wet on her forehead. When he reacted, it was Aiolia who put a wet handkerchief on his forehead.  
—Oh .. how are you? sorry for that but apparently your fever went up a little, so I put this on your forehead. OH! and I brought the medicine too.—  
—How long have I been sleeping?—  
—Well, it's going to be 12 pm.—  
—what? so much? I'm still tired ... How are you not tired?—  
—Maybe it is because you still have a fever?—  
—No, I think it's because you're an energy beast—  
—Haha, do you think?— Aiolia approaches Shaka and kisses his forehead. —And you like me?...—  
—It would be a lie if I say no.— Aiolia smiles and strokes Shaka's head.  
—How cute you are when it is hard for you to say yes.— Shaka puts his head in the sheets  
—what did I say?—  
—I'm not used to being treated as cute, give me time.—  
Aiolia laughs and hugs the lump of sheets that Shaka was hid


End file.
